


Random Access Memory

by managerie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Episode, Episode s03e16 RAM, M/M, past John Reese/Jessica Arndt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-telling of the s03e16 episode RAM for the <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/poi-advent-calendar">POI Advent Calendar</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Access Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: What if Nathan survived and only Harold was caught in the ferry explosion. Then he and Harold used The Machine directly to stop crime. They still needed someone with skills that two middle aged computer geeks didn’t have. Entered Dillinger. Harold deals with the cases and only uses Nathan sparingly. Ingram is needed to run IFT and keep the government in the dark. This is part of what my Narold heart wished had happened in RAM

~ * ~ **  
**

Nathan Ingram wasn’t used to running anymore. He was a boardroom and gala event kind of guy. His last real good sprint was in high school for football. A knee injury sidelined him and turned his path from athlete to software engineer.

Harold was the runner, but with him still wheelchair bound it was up to Nathan to stop Dillinger from selling Casey’s laptop to the Chinese. Nathan had been closer while having dinner with a new client.  Harold had to drag himself off the floor to save Casey.

When Nathan got to Dillinger there would be some harsh words and maybe a few punches about drugging a chair-bound cripple. The Machine was screaming in Nathan’s ear. He had to get there before the NSA operative that The Machine identified as Shaw. This was going to be a disaster if she got there first.

Dammit, his lungs were burning in the cold.  His shoes were meant for soft, plush carpets not snow drifts. His coat was fine wool, but not heavy enough to keep the chill from seeping into his bones. His nose and ears were probably frostbit. However, a life was on the line; albeit a worthless cur who didn’t deserve the effort.

Harold would be depressed for weeks maybe months if he lost another Number or their field operative. Nathan loved Harold too much to add to the man’s burdens. Besides, if Harold could limp his way to a Mexican standoff to save Casey, then Nathan was going to get to Dillinger come hell or high water.

He finally saw them. A few Asian men and Dillinger. Nathan remembered his football days and went for the tackle. He got Dillinger on the ground, the laptop spinning away. He had two missions here, he needed to remember. Nathan punched the stunned man a few times then dove for the computer.

Once the laptop was in his hands he drew his gun. “Alright, everyone go back to your homes and forget this exists. It’s not for you.”  He pointed at Dillinger.

“And it is definitely not for your government.” He pointed at the Chineses agents. They were shocked for a split second then they scattered to the woods like startled deer.

Dillinger raised his hands and licked his bloodied lip. “Who are you and do you even know how to use that thing?”

Nathan grimaced, “I’m Harold’s husband and partner.”

Dillinger’s eyebrows rose, “I didn’t know he had either.”

Nathan gestured with the gun for Dillinger to start walking towards the street, “You could say that I’m more a silent partner.”

They made it to the main road. Nathan pocketed his gun, but still trained it on his former employee. He asked his hostage to hail a cab since Nathan himself had one arm holding the laptop and one hand holding the gun.

He knew that Dillinger could disarm him easily, especially in an enclosed space like a car. When the cab stopped, he told Dillinger to get in the back. Nathan then rested the computer on the hood of the car.

One hand now free Nathan stooped to tip the driver with a hundred dollar bill.  “This is my younger brother. He’s high right now and can say some crazy shit, but he ain’t violent. I need to get back to my business dinner. If you would take him to the rehab on 8th and don’t let him jump out no matter what he says this hundred is yours and I won’t call your medallion into the Livery Board.  Deal?”

The cabbie eyed Dillinger, the money, and then asked, “What if he don’t go in? I can’t bum-rush him into rehab.”

Nathan smiled, “That’s okay. The building has surveillance that my company maintains. As long as their tapes that I will be reviewing later show that you dropped him off near the building the money’s yours. If he doesn’t go in then I’ll tell our parents and they will cut off his allowance. Being rich has it’s privileges.”

Nathan winked and the cabbie laughed while locking the car’s doors. Nathan let go of the gun, scooped the laptop into his coat and banged on the roof of the cab.

The vehicle sped away with a pissed off Dillinger raging at the cabbie. He was red-faced and indignant, but Nathan was sure that Dillinger would be half way across town before he was let out of that car. By that time Nathan and Harold could work on a contingency plan to keep Dillinger silent.

God, Nathan just prayed that Harold was able to convince the CIA team to spare Casey’s life. Harold was convinced that at least one of them, John was reachable. Oh well, hopefully their nurse-cum-secretary-cum-saved-Number-who-refused-to-leave could tip the scales in their favor.

The Machine mentioned that Jessica Arndt used to know this John. So maybe the fact that Harold saved her life will keep Stanton and Reese from blowing Casey away. Whatever the outcome of this night, Nathan knew he needed to force Harold to take a vacation: somewhere balmy.

~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: BlueFinchpoi


End file.
